A Diamond Ring
by Mangochu
Summary: What was in his pocket? HIMYM Oneshot. Rated K for character death.


_Eight o'clock._

That was when the call had come.

Barney Stinson sat in his office, three men dressed in suits sitting across from him in some leather chairs. They were all businessmen, there for an interview. Barney listened carefully to the men in the interview, or it looked like it. He had actually been studying their suits- figuring out the materials they were made of, hex codes, all of that. He glanced down at his watch yet again, 7:59, and he held back a sigh. From what little he had heard, these men wouldn't even receive a phone call from him! He was anxious to get home, anyway. Home to Robin..

He snapped from his thoughts as his phone vibrated against his leg and began to ring. Barney's hand shot out to retrieve it, glancing at the men. "Just a moment," he said as he pressed answer, not bothering to check who was calling. "Hello? Barney Stinson speaking."

"Hi! Barney, we have you listed as the emergency contact for Robin Scherbatzky?" a female voice inquired. Barney paled.

"Yes," he answered slowly, "What happened?" he asked.

"She's been in an accident. Her condition is severe, and the doctors would like to speak with you," the voice- presumably a nurse- explained. Barney felt lightheaded for a moment and grabbed onto the side of his desk, leaning against it.

"I'll be right there," he breathed, his voice small, before hanging up. He turned and ran from the office without speaking a word to the three men. As he ran, leaping down stairs and running through the halls, he dialed three numbers. Lily first. "Lily, _Lily_!" he panted while running, "Robin, accident, hospital, _NOW_!" he yelled into the phone, his voice hollow with fear. He hung up before she could respond, and phoned Ted and Marshall, giving them the same message.

He ran to the hospital, making sure to look this time, then crossed the street, bursting in the doors as to the front desk. He panted as he told the receptionist his name. She looked him over, and pointed to two men standing off to the left, chatting with their heads down. He walked over, catching his breathe. One man turned as he approached, and offered him his hand and a wry smile. "Hello," he greeted, "You must be Barney Stinson," he said, and Barney nodded, shaking his hand. "As you've heard, your-," he stopped, thinking.

"Girlfriend," Barney panted, straightening up. "She's my girlfriend," he repeated. The Doctor nodded and smiled sadly.

"She's been in an accident and.. well, things aren't looking too good. She's in surgery right now," he said, and Barney nearly collapsed. "She should be out in a few hours, you can wait over there," he said, pointing to a small waiting area. He patted Barney on the back before hurrying towards a room. Barney walked to the waiting area, collapsed into a chair, and put his head in his hands.

When Ted, Lily, and Marshall arrived, they rushed straight to Barney, who looked up at them with dull, lifeless eyes. It scared the three of them, Barney never looked like this. "Is she okay, Barney?" asked Ted. Barney shrugged.

"Surgery," he breathed. Sitting up, a brief tremble passing through him. He looked smaller, his hair messy and eyes dull. The three sat with him, and they waited.

(One hour later)

A doctor came from a room, grim faced, and walked to the waiting area. "Barney Stinson?" he asked. Barney stood up at once.

"How is she? Is she okay? Oh God, _please_ tell me she's okay!" he begged. The doctor sighed sadly.

"This is the worst part of my job," he breathed, "I'm sorry, sir," he began. "We can't save her, she has less then an hour left," he explained. Barney fell back into his chair, looking like he had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry," the doctor said, "You and your friends can go see her," he added, pointing to a room, and turning to leave with a sympathetic glance at the four. Lily was hugging Marshall, sobbing. Marshall was sobbing as well, and Ted, did the same. They all looked at Barney after a few minutes. He was staring ahead blankly, tears were streaming down his face, he was shaking.

"Barney?" Lily asked, looking at him. Barney broke down, his nails digging into the Hospital chair and slipping so they dug into his palms, which began to bleed as he pressed harder and harder.

"No," he whispered. "_No_!" he yelled, jolting up and briskly walking towards the doors, but stopping in front of them. He turned. "Go see her," he said, the others approaching. "I want to be last." They all looked at each other, but nodded, going in. They stayed for half an hour.

As the exited, Barney went in. He nearly padded out for probably the tenth time that day. There were so many wires and tubes in her body, and she was so pale.. Her head and legs were wrapped up, and bandaged littered her entire body. Her heart monitor beeped slowly. He rushed over, kneeling by her side, a small box rubbing against his leg as he did so. He burst into tears, grabbing her hand gently. "Robin..," he whimpered, "Please, please don't leave me!" he pleaded, sobbing now. Her heart rate sped up, and Barney swore she could have saw her smile. He stood and leaned over her, kissing her lips. "I love you, Robin," he murmured. Her heart rate sped up.

"I love you too, Barney..," came a small whisper from a broken voice, a broken person, at that. Barney stared quietly. The monitor flat lined. He collapsed.

The funeral had been well attended, and it turned out that more people watched Robin on the news then expected. Barney had been silent the entire time, and when the casket was lowered, silent tears joined him. He stayed after the service, the last one there, his friends watching from a distance. They watched as he leaned down, took something from his pocket, and placed it down at the base of her headstone. He turned, and walked away.

The next day, Lily, Marshall, and Ted went back to see what Barney had left. They knelt down and opened the tiny, black leather box.

Inside was a Diamond ring.


End file.
